The Lake Charmer...
by Tigereye Fairmoon
Summary: Fan Fic story in the Hogwarts Setting...the lake can be dangerous


"Someone's Drowning in the Lake!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a beautifull sunny day on the Hogwart's grounds. The lake was the prettiest it's been all school year... So Tigereye and her friend's Ericca and Colleen went outside durring their lunch.   
  
"Tigereye, I don't think we're s'posed to be out here..."commented a worried Colleen.   
  
"Don't worry, it's fine! Plus, we've been stuck in that castle all day taking exams. We deserve a break."replied Tigereye.   
  
"No, Colleen's right, Tigereye... No one else is outside..." added Ericca.   
  
"What-ever, you two can go in side, but I'm going to relax. Look! Even the Giant Squid is basking in the sun!!!" Defended the sun luvin' Tigereye.   
  
So, the three girls all went to sit under a tree and eat the apples they brought outside with them. Soon, they were talking about the day, and what they'll be doing during summer break. Tigereye was munching on her apple, and enjoying the company of her two best friends aguing about the cutest boy is school, when she noticed the Giant Squid was acting very strange...   
  
"Hey Guys! Look at the Squid!" she yelled.  
Ericca stood up and watched the Giant Squid for a minute,   
  
"He looks like he's trying to get our attention!" yelled Colleen sitting on the grass with her hand blocking the sun, so she could see better.   
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! Someone's screaming for help!!! They're Drowning!!!" Screamed Tigereye with a horrified look apon her face....  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We've got to help that person!" cried Tigereye.  
  
"Tig, there's nothing we can do! Do you see how far out they are? We'd never make it in time!" Ericca choked out with a scared voice.   
  
"We've got to do something!" Colleen was now jummping up and down...   
"Oh, What are we going to do? Oh no, oh no!" Colleen fainted. She can't take stress that well, Tigereye was always amazed at how well she did on her exams though... So it was time to take some action!   
  
"Ericca, go and get some help! I'm going to try and get to that person!"   
  
As soon as Tigereye ended her sentance, Ericca was off running to the castle.   
  
"HOLD ON!!!" Tigereye yelled to the person as she jumped into the lake, but she doubted the person could hear her.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Further and further Tigereye swam... but she was starting to get tired. Ericca was right, she might not make it.   
  
No, Tigereye wasn't going to give up! She kicked her legs harder and gained some yards, but it was usless. Tigereye could barely breathe, but still, she tried to keep swimming.   
  
"almost there, I'm almost there!" She thought... But, she was so tired. "no, I can't stop... I just can't!" she was saying to herself. But, she couldn't reach the person. Everything went black, and Tigereye started sinking under the surface of the water...   
It's all over, her life was flashing through her mind as she regained conciousness... She was under the water!!!  
  
"No! No! Don't let me see, I don't want to watch me die!!! I don't want to die in the first place... I can't! No, I can't!" those were the last words Tigereye heard herself saying in her head... she was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
But someone had been watching, someone had seen how brave she had been, and that someone swam up from the depths of the lake and put his arms around Tigereyes waist and pulled her to the surface. She still wasn't breathing, so this man swam with her to shore furthest side from the school and gently laid her down in the sand.   
  
"This is a wonderfull creature, She sacraficed her own life to try and save me... This shows true courage and bravery. It's a wonderfull sign, yes it is, not everyone tries to rescue a Merman..." He said to Tigereye's limp and cold body.   
  
" I can't give her life back in the human state, but I can give her better! I'll make her one of my kind, but she'll have to return to water, once every 6 days in order to replenish her true being... I'll turn her into a Mermaid..." and with those last words, he bent down and kissed the girl.   
  
Just as soon as his lips touched her's, the life swam back into her... all of a sudden, she sat up and looked at the young man with alarm....   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Did you just kiss me?" Tigereye gasped looking at the young man. He only looked a couple years older than herself.   
  
"yes, but it was to save your life, since you graciously tried to save mine..." He replied sofly, going slightly red in the face.   
  
"Thank you!" She said jumping up and hugging the Merman... and as she did, he lost his balance and they fell back into the water.  
As soon as water touched his legs, his tail started forming.   
"Oh my gosh! Your a merperson!" said Tigereye in a wisper.   
  
" And so are you! It was the only way to save you... to turn you into a mermaid, I mean." he said quickly... but when he saw the look of confusion on her face, he knew he had to explain.   
  
  
  
  
He was just telling her that she'll have to return to the water every six day's in order to stay alive as a mermaid and as she would be in human form, when Ericca and Professor McGonagal were running to the place the two people sat.   
  
" I have to go!" said the merman.   
  
"Wait, What's your name?" questioned Tigereye.   
  
" My name is Carlos, I'm a Hispanic species of merpeople... We're the kind that resemble most pure humans...What's your name?" Carlos quickly asked.   
  
"My name is Tiger, so am I a Hispanic Mermaid too?" Tigereye asked Carlos.   
  
"yea, You are the same too... but I have to go now, I can't be caught, NO ONE must know about me or what you are now..." He said heading into the water.   
  
"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" She yelled to him... but it was too late, he had already dived into the water... as Tiger was turning she saw Carlos resurface... a huge grin on his face.   
  
"Yes, you'll see me again!!!" He answered her.   
  
Tiger waved to her new friend then headed back to the school...   
  
  
  
  
Holding in her deep secret, she met Ericca and Professor McGonagal back at the spot were Colleen fainted.   
  
Professor McGonagal demanded an explenation from the girls as soon as she revived Colleen....   
  
"Oh, nothing happened Professor" Tiger said looking back at the lake,   
"Honest..."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
